crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Julia-B184/Flashpoint - Prologue
MAJOR NOTE; Wally West is 22 years old by May 2585. He retains the moniker "Kid Flash" due to Barry Allen still being active. December 12, 2586 Olofat, Helios The evening was eerily silent, snow falling and settling onto the street, sidewalk and grass of Harrison Park. The cold had ushered everybody indoors, though the Christmas lights were still twinkling brightly, illuminating the area. Only occasionally did somebody walk along, hurrying to get home from a late-night shift. The tranquility was decidedly interrupted by the repeated crack! of two speedsters slamming into each other. Wally West skidded to a halt in the snow, stopping in a three-point stance to balance himself before he stood back up, eye-to-eye with Hunter Zolomon, who had already recovered. The two broke into a super sprint once more, the mixed blurs of yellow, red, black and blue rocketing across the park until they stopped suddenly; Zolomon was flung onto his back in the snow. "You're doing exceedingly well tonight." Zoom called to Wally as he stood up, gripping two of his fingers and roughly setting them from their crooked positions. "Even with just the two of us." Wally frowned, striding forward before breaking into a run and striking Zolomon squarely in the stomach, turning sharply and kicking him in the back of the knee. Zoom seemed largely unfazed, simply stumbling forward before speeding over to the other end of the park. "See how much better you do when it's personal?" He demanded. "When you know exactly what kind of tragedy will be inflicted if you don't become something greater?" "Yeah, no kidding." Wally taunted back, apparently unfazed by Zoom's words. "Artemis is gonna kill me if I'm not home within the hour." In a heartbeat, he sped to Zoom, pulling back a fist. Zoom put his own fists up to prepare for a punch, but was caught off guard when Wally's hand closed around his neck and he felt his head slammed against the ground. Wally's grip tightened as he shoved Zoom into the asphalt twice more, but loosened as the speedster's eyes widened and he got to his feet. Zoom began to turn over, but was assaulted by a barrage of superspeed punches, making contact with his face, chest and stomach at least forty times per second. Finally dazed, the villain fell to his knees, blinking several times as he tried to recover. As he did, Wally sped back up and left the scene, and for a moment Zoom could hear approaching police sirens. However, his eyes widened as he picked up another sound - Wally returning from the same direction, accompanied by an unmistakable sonic boom. The Kid Flash approached his rival at supersonic speeds, readying himself for the final blow and slamming his fist across Zoom's face. The other man was flung across the park and landed roughly against the wall of a building, falling to the floor where he lay unconscious. Taking a deep breath, Wally strode over to the unconscious zoom, waiting for the police to arrive. It wasn't much longer before their cruisers and prison trucks equipped for enhanced criminals arrived, and soon after a red blur accompanied by yellow crackling electricity joined them. "Wally." Barry Allen looked around the square in surprise, then turning back to his protege. "I'm sorry I'm late, man. I was doing damage control for a block fire on the other side of the planet." He rubbed his forehead. "It's part of the job, Barry." Wally smiled to his mentor, unfazed by the encounter from Zoom if a little annoyed that he had chosen Christmastime to emerge from hiding. "As is loss." A familiar voice spoke up from behind them, as a now-conscious and already healing Zoom was cuffed, collared, and led to the prison truck. He didn't bother trying to run with Barry now present. "Which you know better than any of us, Wally." Wally's smile dropped as he turned to glare at Zoom. "What?" "No matter how fast you run, you just can't save them when it matters the most." Wally's eyes widened and he froze up, then began to tremble in anger, clenching a fist. But he restrained himself, grunting through gritted teeth. "Get out of my sight, Zoom." The police team began to lead Zoom into the truck, several of them piling in as security while others closed and sealed the doors. As the vehicle began to drive away from the square, the Police Captain began to walk over to the two speedsters, but was waved off by Barry, who shook his head with a grave look on his face. "Wally." Barry said, turning back to his friend, who seemed petrified. "Wally?" May 22, 2585 (19 months before) Ondera Mountain Range, Helios "Hunter, stop!" Wally shouted to the unfamiliar man who claimed Zolomon's name as he chased the speedster up the mountainside. "Hunter, stop and talk! What the hell is going on with you?!" The black-suited speedster skidded to a halt on the grassy top of the mountain, the friction from his stop almost lighting a nearby pine tree aflame. The masked face turned to him, with twisted, demonic eyes facing the "Kid" Flash, who stopped as well. "I'm upset you don't know, Wally." The man said in a satanic, reverberating voice. "But this only goes to show that if I didn't prove to you what had to be done, you need my help." "I'm sorry about what happened to you, Hunter, but I couldn't take a risk and make things worse." Wally stepped towards Hunter slowly, his tone calm. "Something's happened to you. You're unstable. Come with me and I can get you help. Okay?" He interpreted Hunter's stillness as hesitation. "I'm not mad at you. Artemis is going to be okay." "Watch closely, Wally." Hunter held a hand out to stop the Kid Flash, then moved his fingers and suddenly snapped at supersonic speeds. Wally could hear and feel the resultant crack! across the mountain range. "Do you know what that was?" "A sonic boom." Wally answered easily, though he felt more on edge. "That level of fine control is dangerous with a stressed mind, Hunter. Anything more might hurt somebody." "Oh, but it already can, applied correctly." Hunter replied, dropping his hand back down to his side. "Do you know what your problem is, Wally?" "Stay calm, Hunter." Wally took a small step forward. "I just need you to calm down." "Your problem is that you haven't experienced true tragedy. You don't know what it's like to really lose something, somebody, and be forever hurt for it." Hunter cut him off. "And that would have hindered you as a hero." Wally paused. "...what are you talking about?" "I am going to use my new abilities to make sure you won't ever make a mistake like this again. At the cost of my pride and self-respect, I've been made the man that can help you do that." He explained. "Do you know the thing about that sonic boom, Wally? It can't do much damage to you and I, or Artemis, really. But at the right distance and intensity, it can cause severe damage to less developed forms." "...no." "On my way out, I saw the tests." Zoom crossed his arms, watching as Wally dropped to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. "You and Artemis were going to have a baby girl..." He knelt down on one knee in front of him. "And a baby boy." Present Day Olofant, Helios "Hey. Wally." Barry patted Wally on the back, snapping him out of his thoughts. "W-... sorry, Barry." Wally immediately remembered where he was, the cold seeming more biting than it had before. "Just spaced out." "...are you gonna be okay?" Barry asked, seeing right through Wally's lie, and they both knew it. "I'll be alright." Wally sighed, striding forward and turning over his shoulder to call back to his friend. "Nothing I can't run off." Knowing Barry wouldn't bother him over needing some time alone, Wally sped off in a blur of red and yellow. Category:Blog posts